Son of the Moon: Nightmare Night
by Romulus Magnus
Summary: A Nightmare Night special for Son of the Moon.


Son of the Moon: Nightmare Night Special

Disclaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is owned by Hasbro and Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling.

"Talking"-conversation

'_Talking'-_thoughts

'Talking'-text, writing

* * *

October 31, 998 PNMM

Harry walked beside Twilight, glancing at her costume for this years' Nightmare Night party in the Royal Palace; this year she had decided to dress up as a sorceress, complete with pointed hat and black cloak. Harry meanwhile had decided to go as his father: after seeing a rare painting of The Doctor, he had found a brown coat, a red bowtie, and a fez; when Celestia saw him wearing it she remarked that if not for the colour of his hair, he could pass for The Doctor.

This year Celestia had asked the two of them, along with Cadence, to chaperone the trick or treating for the foals of the families that had been invited to the party; as such Harry watched over several young colts and fillies as they travelled from room to room, collecting candy. Passing one group of what appeared to be a monster of some sort, and several spirits, he overheard them talking about what they had received.

"I got five pieces of candy."

"I got a chocolate bar."

"YES! I got a muffin!" A grey Pegasus filly, with a blond mane, wearing a pith helmet and a tan jacket exclaimed, causing Harry to smile at her enthusiasm.

"I got a rock."

On hearing the last voice, Harry turned to see an Earth Pony colt, dressed as a ghost, but with far too many eyeholes cut in it, holding a rock on one hoof. Raising an eyebrow at the absurdity of that happening, Harry just went and got a piece of candy for the foal and gave it to him.

"Here you go, happy Nightmare Night." Harry said before continuing on and getting some candy for himself.

Towards the end of the party Harry watched the foals place some of their candy in front of a statue of Nightmare Moon in the Royal Garden before doing the same; Nightmare Night had not been named after the creature his mother had become, but rather because of the fact that his mother had watched over the dreams of her subjects a thousand years ago, and when she became Nightmare Moon, the dreams had turned to nightmares.

The only way to stop these nightmares from happening was to offer enough candy on one night to sate her the rest of the year. Apparently Luna had a massive sweet tooth, and this was carried on when she became Nightmare Moon; at one point before she was exiled, she managed to gorge herself on candy and that night no nightmares occurred. Since then, every October 31st, ponies around Equestria would place a pile of candy around statues of Nightmare Moon so that they would sleep well that night; that is, if they decided not to gorge themselves on the candy they kept.

Because of the mass of colts and fillies placing some candy at the statue, Harry didn't notice that the pieces Twilight had placed fell to the ground when the same Pegasus mare who had received a muffin bumped into the statue; the candies were then picked up and eaten by the colt that had somehow got a rock earlier, figuring that they had fallen out of his bag while heading past the statue.

* * *

Once the party had ended and the Palace staff were finished cleaning up, Harry said goodnight to Twilight and the Princesses, before climbing into bed and falling asleep. Across the hall, Twilight did the same; while Harry was able to fall asleep quickly, Twilight tossed and turned for some time before falling into an uneasy dream.

_Twilight's Dream_

Twilight found herself walking through an empty hallway of the Palace, her hoof steps echoing in the silence; if not for the light of a full moon coming through the windows on the right side, she would not have been able to see a thing. Taking advantage of the light, Twilight looked around but saw nopony else.

After walking down the hall for what seemed like five minutes, Twilight suddenly got the feeling that she was no longer alone; glancing behind her she saw nothing, but when she turned her head towards the windows she saw a pair of bright blue eyes glaring at her. When she saw this Twilight bolted and started to gallop down the hallway, trying to find a way out.

Eventually, she came upon a door on the left side of the hallway; opening it with her magic Twilight rushed inside and slammed it shut behind her. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself down and turned around to look around the room she just entered, but was shocked to find herself looking at a mirror, with Harry standing in front of it.

While the Harry in front of her looked normal, his reflection was that of a biped, with rather messy hair on his head, and a nasty looking scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. Twilight had never noticed this scar on Harry before and thought that perhaps his mane covered it. Harry then turned around to face her, and instead of emerald green, his eyes had become bright blue: exactly like the ones that were watching her in the hallway.

"Hello Twilight, I've been waiting for you; you see it's time that I say good bye to this world and go back to where I belong. While I am grateful to Celestia for getting me out of that Tartarus Pit, I've decided that I can no longer stay here and play second fiddle to you. Also, when I said that in a year or two we could try dating, I was lying." Harry said, a malicious smile on his muzzle, revealing pointed teeth, causing Twilight to take a nervous step back.

"Harry, what are you talking about? You have never been 'second fiddle' to me, you're stronger than me in some areas of magic, and you have an ability that I don't: I can't control time in the slightest. Please don't leave me." Twilight replied, saying the last part in a quiet voice, suddenly afraid that the first real friend she had made was about to abandon her.

"Good bye Twilight, may we never meet again." Harry said before jumping into the mirror and disappeared; the last thing Twilight saw was his bipedal form walking away from her, leaving the room in darkness.

* * *

"HARRY!" Twilight screamed, waking up and getting out of her bed, and started running for the door, throwing it open and continuing across the hall into Harry's room to find the bed empty.

"No, please Celestia no; don't let him be gone." Twilight said, falling to the floor, crying. She was startled when a pair of forest green forelegs wrapped around her.

"Twilight, it's alright, it's okay." Harry spoke softly, trying to calm his friend down and stop her crying. "What happened?"

Taking a moment to gather herself, Twilight began to talk, still softly.

"I had a bad dream; you had decided to go back to that other world and said you didn't want to see me again."

"Oh Twilight, I promise you I will never abandon you. Now let's get you back to bed before you get cold." Harry told her before helping her up and slowly walked her back to her room.

"Harry, could you please stay? I don't want to be left alone tonight." Twilight asked as Harry turned to head back to his own room.

Taking a second to decide, Harry climbed into bed beside Twilight, and wrapped his forelegs around her; on feeling his embrace Twilight sighed and fell asleep, her head resting on Harry's barrel. A few moments later, Harry joined her; as they fell asleep the light from a full moon seemed to get brighter for a moment.

* * *

_A/N: Well, here is my Nightmare Night story; hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
